


Wartime Letters

by BrilliantAssassin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, WWII
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantAssassin/pseuds/BrilliantAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story in which pilot Alfred F. Jones and professor Arthur Kirkland meet in London, and then proceed to write to each other from across Europe once Jones is sent to war. A World War II era collaboration by Wutaiflea(ff.net) and 9LRCenturion(ff.net)/brilliant.assassin(AO3)</p><p>This is written in story format, in the way that the actual character would have written it, hence some of the purposefully wrong grammar, spelling, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Alfred F. Jones, an American air force pilot, strode into a London dance club late one Saturday evening, looking around curiously before catching the eye of a small blonde man across the room, who stared back for a few moments before muttering something and flicking the ashes of his cigarette into a small black tray. He replaced the smoke to his lips and looked back out over the dance floor, watching the cheerful servicemen dance with the just as joyful girls.

The pilot thought for a moment, watching the dancers as well before starting to make his way across the room, once again garnering the attention of the vivid green eyes before they flickered back to the floor, accompanied by some more muttering and another drag of the cigarette.

"sup?" cheerfully greeted the American, leaning back against the wall. "How come you're not out there dancing?"

"Find me a girl that isn't already taken," The other drawled, flicking more ash off the end of his smoke while giving the other a glance, "Unless that's your way of asking..."

The tall American jumped, "Huh?"

"My mistake, it's rather hard to tell when you Americans are flirting and when you aren't," The smaller said, "I've already been mistaken for a cross-dressing girl twice, and it's gotten a bit annoying." He put out his cigarette.

Alfred blinked before stepping away and looking up and down the smaller man's body with a frown. "Dude... I don't see it..."

"Neither do I," he replied. "I imagine the fuckers were either blind or drunk." He gave the other a look, "And I have yet to get your name."

"Alfred F. Jones!" he immediately answered brightly with a small salute.

"Another soldier here to fight the war?" the blonde asked sarcastically.

"Totally!" Alfred replied proudly while leaning against the wall once more, cleaning off his glasses. "What's your name?"

"Arthur Kirkland," the Briton answered, offering his hand.

"Nice ta meet you!" the pilot greeted, firmly shaking the hand.

Arthur nodded before dropping his hand and looking back at the dance floor, "Waiting for your date?"

"Hmmm? Nah, I totally just came to see if I could find somebody to dance with... I only just arrived on base."

"From?"

"Brooklyn, New York."

"I should like to see New York one day..." Arthur hummed.

"You should totally come! It's a really awesome city!" the American bragged, dragging a chair around and plopping down on it. "Well, at least it is in the good parts."

Arthur raised a brow, "And the bad parts?"

"Not so good."

"Didn't think so," He sighed, fingering another cigarette before closing the case and tucking it into a pocket.

"You smoke a lot." Alfred bluntly pointed out.

"I've only had one today!" Arthur snapped.

"Dude, calm down..." the American said while raising an eyebrow.

The other shrugged, "Aren't you going to dance?"

"I dun see any girls to dance with."

"Who says it has to be a girl?" The blonde asked, standing up and waving to a handful of men dancing with each other due to the lack of women.

Alfred hesitantly glanced over in their direction, "It's kinda uncalled for where I'm from..."

"Well... suit yourself," Arthur mumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"...Why, did ya wanna dance?" he asked, blinking down at the Brit.

"I thought to."

"Why didn't you just say so?" he asked, hopping to his feet so quickly that he sent the chair clattering to the floor. "Come on!" and with these words, he held a hand out for the other's.

"You sure?" Arthur asked, taking his hand.

"Totally!" and with fingers closing around Arthur's, the pilot dragged him out onto the dance floor. "But I gotta warn you. I'm totally a hepcat and ya gotta be awesome at dancing to keep up with me."

"I'm positive you will be more than satisfied," the Briton smirked, standing in front of the American and setting his hand on his arm.

A slender eyebrow (much unlike the other's) rose. "Aerobatics?"

"Of course," Arthur replied, waiting for him to start the dance.

"This is gonna be awesome." Alfred stated, tilting his head for a moment, tapping his foot as he got into the rhythm of the song before swinging the smaller blonde out.

Arthur kept a strong hold on the soldier's hand as he swung out, ducking under the other's arm and spinning back in.

In time to the music, Alfred took Arthur by the hips and hefted him up over his shoulders, slinging him completely over and into a back-flip, reaching hands through his legs for his partner's arms to pull him back to the front.

The smaller blonde quickly took his hands, sliding through Alfred's legs before hopping right back up and falling into step with the dance again.

"You're actually pretty good!" Alfred hollered over the music whilst Jitterbugging.

Arthur answered with but a smirk, stepping away only to leap back in and propel himself over and around Alfred's shoulder and head, landing nimbly back in front of him.

Alfred's face broke out into a broad grin. "Dude... You're awesome!"

"Told you."

Alfred just grinned idiotically in response as he swung Arthur out before spinning him back into his arms.

The Briton laughed, allowing Alfred to pull him into a fast Lindy Hop.

"How'd ya get to be so good at dancin'?" the American hollered over the band.

Arthur chuckled, "Charming, young Americans make good teachers.

Alfred tilted his head curiously while transitioning back to the Jitterbug. "Do ya really get Americans in here that often?"

"London is a wonderful place to base and organize before shipping out to Europe, so yes, we get quite a few Americans here," Arthur explained.

"Ohh, I guess ya spend quite a bit o' time here then."

The Englishman shook his head, "Not as often as you think."

"Really?" he asked, honestly a bit surprised.

"I do have a job, you know," Arthur chuckled.

"What do ya do?"

Arthur led him over to the bar, "I teach. More specifically, I teach Ancient History...Rome and Egypt..."

"Really? That's awesome!" he cried, taking a seat.

"Don't flatter me, it's not nearly as impressive as being a soldier and fighting for your country," Arthur mumbled, flagging down the bartender.

Alfred beamed at that comment, "I'm totally a hero!"

Arthur huffed and ordered a rum over ice.

"What?" he asked defensively, getting himself a glass of bourbon.

"I suppose so..." Arthur sighed.

"What's wrong?"

The Englishman shook his head, sipping his rum, "Nothing."

"Somethin'~"

"Oh shush you," Arthur huffed, "How long are you here for, anyway?"

Alfred grumbled, taking a sip of his drink. "Just a couple o' weeks."

Arthur nodded, finishing off his rum and staring into the glass for a moment, "...how about a walk?"

The American blinked before glancing back at the dancing couples. "Sure, I guess a walk couldn't hurt..."

The blonde grinned and paid for the drinks, leading the pilot to the door, Alfred following closely behind as he zipped his bomber jacket up against the cold of the London street.

"So... tell me about yourself, Jones..."

...

Precisely two and a half weeks later found Alfred in full uniform dress, standing on the edge of the air field with Arthur, who he had promised to meet. The Englishman stared at his feet, biting his lip.

"So... I guess this is it then..." the pilot said slowly, only to be answered by a choking sound from Arthur.

Alfred looked up at him with a frown, eyebrows furrowing as he reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's gonna be fine, dude..." he comforted, assuming that his new friend was worried about the war coming to London again. "I ain't gonna let anything reach this city!"

The Briton rubbed his cheek, "Be careful."

"Of course I'll be careful! Ya don't have ta worry about anything!" he declared with his signature charming grin.

Arthur stared up at him for a moment, before pushing the pilots arm aside and hugging him tight.

Alfred blinked in surprised before wrapping his arms firmly around Arthur. "Hey... it's gonna be ok, I'll take care of all of those damn Nazis and Zeros so ya dun have ta worry about them anymore, kay?" he promised, resting his cheek on the top of the smaller man's head, who nodded weakly. Alfred rubbed his friend's back, trying to comfort hm. "Everything's gonna be fine..." he sighed, shutting his eyes. "You're gonna write ta me, right?"

"Of course, all the time," Arthur assured, looking up at him.

Alfred smiled, pulling away from the hug, lips unconsciously brushing over Arthur's cheek. "Awesome. 'cause I'm holding ya up to that, so you'd better!"

Arthur nodded, dropping his arms.

Alfred reached out, grasping the other's arm. "Dude, cheer up.."

He nodded, quickly scrambling to apologize only to be interrupted by a call for the pilots to board.

Alfred looked over his shoulders at the waiting P-51 Mustangs before looking back at Arthur. "Umm.." he said, hesitantly.

"Don't, I'll- I'll see you soon," The blonde interrupted.

Alfred smiled a bit, stuffing his hand into a pocket. "Yeah, I'll see ya soon... Save a dance for me?"

"Absolutely."

"I'll consider that a promise!" he said, giving Arthur's shoulder a final squeeze before turning for the planes.

Arthur watched him for a few moments before jolting and digging through his pockets for a pen and paper. Finding only an American dollar, he quickly scribbled a short poem on the back. He ran after the American, tugging on his pant leg, folding a locket into the dollar before holding it up to him.

Alfred looked down in surprise, having been looking down at something in his hand, quickly closing it. "Arthur!"

"Here, take this with you..." the Englishman said.

He took it, looking down at the folded up dollar. "Thanks..." he said, before hesitating and turning around, crouching down on the wing so that he was about eye-level with Kirkland. "Here..." he muttered, jutting out his hand, refusing to look directly at him.

Arthur blinked up at him, holding out his hand, "What...?"

Alfred shoved what had been in his hand into the Brit's, immediately standing and scrambling into the cockpit. "Just so you don't forget ta write!"

Arthur nodded, backing away from the plane, keeping his eyes on the American.

"Clear!" Alfred yelled out before bringing the engines of his Mustang roaring to life, taxiing to the runway once it had warmed up, glancing back at his friend as he went.

Arthur waved to him as he left, watching the plane until he couldn't any longer before lowering his gaze to the little silver cross that was attached to a long chain that Alfred always wore tangled with his dogtags.

...

**_Goodbyes are not forever._ **

**_Goodbyes are not the end._ **

**_They simply mean I'll miss you_ **

**_Until we meet again!_ **

**_~Author Unknown_**


	2. September, 1942

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letters sent between the American and Brit during the month of September, 1942.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold letters are from Alfred, and italicized are from Arthur.

**September 5, 1942**

 

**Arthur,**

**Hey! It's Alfred the hero! How are you? Its only been a cople of days since I left but I forgot paper and had to find some so that I could write. I wish I could tell you where we're based right now but the commander said we're not allowed to and I guess they scan our letters before they ship out so it would be totally stupid of me to break the rules NOT that I would anyways! That would be totally unheroic!**

**There's not really much to do here. We do physical training and flight training most of the day and then just get to hang out for the rest of it. I've taken up learning mechanics about the planes though, so that I can take care of my own Mustang when I get her! There's a little cantina type place here on base. The guys go there all the time and dance with girls from the nearby town. I don't dance much anymore though, it totally just isn't the same after dancing with an awesome person like you! They just don't know how to dance! I haven't even seen any of them do airials yet!**

**guuuuuuh! Man! We totally should have come up with a code of some sort so that we can tell each other stuff that the scan reading people cant catch! Then I could tell you where I am and then we could maybe see each other. I mean, if I was totally anywhere even NEAR London. Ha ha! Just joking scanner dudes! I totally wouldn't do that!**

**Is it ok that I gave you my cross? I just thought that it might help you remember to write to me and stuff. There's talk about being shipped out towards Germany. Even talk about maybe stationing in Russia. I seriously hope that we don't, dude. I don't want to be stuck with a bunch of commies!**

**I should stop writing now so that it can be sent out with the post today. Hopefully this will reach you soon.**

**Stop worrying!**

 

**Airman Alfred F. Jones**

**P.S: Thanks for the things you gave me. I wear it all the time and keep the dollar in my coat.**

**...  
**

_12 September 1942_

_  
_

_Alfred,_

_It's wonderful to hear from you, I wasn't expecting a letter so soon. You must be nearby. I'm doing wonderful though, thank you. Just grading papers and visiting museums and libraries. I haven't been dancing either, not since that last night..._

_How do you like flying? I must admit, being up that high would terrify me...I much prefer the land and the sea. Sailing was always a hobby of mine, however, I don't really have the time anymore, nor the company. Would you like to go sailing when you get back? My brother has a boat..._

_How are the meals there? I hear the soldiers get chocolate in their rations. Save me some!_

_Yes, I wear it every day *scratches that out* Yes, it's quite alright, I did give you a locket after all. Russia would be better than Germany or Japan...I hope you don't go to the pacific. The letters would be even fewer._

_The classes are going well, I'm working those little brats to the bone, filling their minds with knowledge. Many of them plan to enlist when they are old enough, some even going into the Royal Air Force._

_Are you to be a bomber or a fighter? I don't know which is more dangerous, the thought of either scares me..._

_I made scones the other day...perhaps I should send some. And I've been knitting a scarf...would you like it? I shall send it anyway, along with some socks. It's supposed to be cold way up high, isn't it?_

_I don't think I could stop worrying if I tried,_

 

_Arthur Kirkland_

_P.S. I've enclosed the scones and scarf in a package. Along with some socks._

 

_**"True friendship is a plant of slow growth, and must undergo and withstand the shocks of adversity before it is entitled to the appellation." George Washington**_

...

**September 20, 1942**

**  
**

**Arthur,**

**Hey! It's Alfred again! But you probably knew that.**

**Why wouldn't I write to you right away? I told you that I would right *scribbled out* write to you and that I wanted you to write to me so I did! Besides, letters will go faster NOW than they will send LATER. Not that I'm close to London or anything. I'm TOTALLY far away from it.**

**That's awesome that you're doing good though! Alot better than being sick! Or hungry! I hate being hungry. It is one of the worst feelings to get! Are you visiting the museums and librarys for your job, or for fun? Are there any military museums there? You should show some to me when I come back.**

**Flying is awesome! There's nothing like it! I've always wanted to fly and finaly getting to do it is like.. its like eating your favorite food for the first time! Its amazing! You should totally try it sometime! I don't think I could ever live without it again! You should at least try it! I'll take you up when I get back so you don't have to be afraid! Ive never really been sailing for fun before. But ill totally go with you when I come back! That sounds amazing! Which brother is it that has the boat?**

**The foods obviously not the best ive ever had, but it's a lot better than I thought it would be! We don't get enough though. I'm totally always hungry still. SURE! Im sending you my chocolate with this letter. I hope it doesn't melt! Or if it does, you can totally lick it off the letter. I just hope it doesn't smear the ink.**

**Id rather go to Germany. I cant fight the commies in Russia, but I sure as hell can in Germany! I really don't want to go to the pacific either! You hear nothing but horror stories about it from the men that have been there! And yeah, I don't want there to be less letters either.**

**Don't work your students TO hard! You don't want to be the mean teacher that all of them hate! I had one like that. The fellows and I sort of… did stuff to him because of it. And I still don't regret it! But that's good for them for wanting to inlist! I think. Yes. It's totally a good thing.**

**I WAS going to be a fighter pilot with my own Mustang… but they needed more men for the B-17s, so I volunteered myself to them.. they're still neat planes, just not as awesome as the P-51s… I was looking forward to some dogfights… but whatever, it'll be fine dude.**

**You made me a scarf? And scones? You're totally awesome! Nobodys ever made me something before! I'm going to wear it all the time when its cold and when im flying. The other guys are jealous to! THANKS! And the scones were hard *heavily scribbled/scratched out* delicious! You should send some again someday! They really filled me up! And I already have holes in my socks, so its awesome that you send me socks! Thanks!**

**I drew a picture of the B-17 that I'm learning how to pilot on the back of this paper. Did you know that it's also called a flying fortress? It's because it's so BIG! I also wrote in all of the stations in it so that when I tell you about flying it and where I'm at, youl'll know where that is!**

**Worrying is bad for you! You're going to go old faster from it!**

 

**Airman Alfred F. Jones  
**

**PS: I really like the poem you wrote on the dollar. And the George Washington thing you wrote last time. They always give me things to think about while flying. Thanks! *sketch of an American flag and (not quite accurate) Union Jack***

**...**

_27 September 1942_

 

_Alfred,_

_I have half a mind to correct the spelling and grammar in your letter and send it back... *scratched out*_

_I suppose I thought you wouldn't have time to write me, but I'm glad you do. Even if your handwriting is atrocious. It's nice though, to get post from you every week. Not quite the same as meeting up in a pub every few nights, but I'll take what I can get._

_I am visiting the museums for research and for my own amusement. I took my students to the British Museum so they could further understand the subject matter, we were studying the Ancient Egypt at the time and there was a mummy exhibit. Did you know the museum was opened in 1753, before the American Revolution?_

_Yes, there are some Military Museums here, one being the Imperial War Museum. It opened in 1917 and primarily focuses on the Great War. I imagine when this war concludes there will be exhibits of it so the children can look back and see what we went through, much like we look back and see what our fathers and grandfathers went through..._

_Oh to fly, I can't imagine really. What does the world look like so far below? It must be beautiful, being up so high in that beautiful blue. Is England gray and cloudy way up there, too? It is Patrick that has the boat, I remember taking Peter and Fiona out before the war, I can barely remember how happy he was..._

_I DIDN'T MEAN IT! KEEP YOUR CHOCOLATE!_

_I shall work those little wankers as hard as I need to as to ensure that they pass the exams and graduate._

_Isn't it more dangerous to be a bomber though? That is what you are now, right? Be careful..._

_I'm very glad you like them. Is it terribly cold up there in the planes? I can make lemon curd too, but I'm afraid it would spoil on the way...how about some preserves? And more scones of course. You're welcome, love *heavily scribbled out* Jones._

_That is a rather impressive drawing. Do you understand how it works? I'm honestly rather flabbergasted..._

_Then I shall grow old happily, knowing I can worry for you and your safety,_

 

_Arthur Kirkland_

_P.S. Oh? I'll ensure to include them in every letter. *sketch of an accurate Union Jack and American Flag*_

_**"When once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the earth with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been, and there you will always long to return." ~Leonardo Da Vinci**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh. I'm cringing reading this. Ahhhhhh. Why am I even posting thiiiiiiis?


	3. October 2, 1942

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 2, 1942

**October 2, 1942**

**Arthur,  
**

**It's me again! But you totally knew that unless you have somebodyelse here that yo are** **riting** **writing to.**

**My handwriting is totally nice! Not all awesome and curly and pretty like yours but totally awesome and hero like! I totally wish we could meat up in a bar or something. We have one here on base. I wonder if they'll let people from London come in. I'm totally gonna ask! Because that would be awesome!**

**The Egypt museum opened before the Revolution? But that was ages ago! How many mummys did they have back then? We should totally go there someday when I come back! And the military ones to! I think my grandpa was in the great war, I remember hearing stories about it from my dad before he died. Was your grandpa in the great war? When they open up the museums for this war there's totally going to be pictures and stories about me in them! I'm totally going to be one of the heros that everybody talks about and kids want to be like! You'll see! I'll make general. No! I'm totally gonna become general OF the air force! Just watch!**

**Flying is awesome! I'm totally going to take you when I get back. I'll have my own plane by then and we'll go. it's actually blue in England once you get up in the sky! But it totally depends on what altitude that you're flying at. We practice a lot of stealth flying though and that means we go up above the cloud cover. That's really all that makes London gray and wet. Above the clouds it's a really nice blue, like what the ocean looks like in pictures. We were practicing the other day and we flew over a pond… I think the british dude I was flying with said that its called a lock? But it was really butiful and green. It reminded me a lot of your eyes *viciously scribbled out* ((still readable)) it was nice to look at. Patrick is your brother in… Scotland right? Or is that Ireland? You have to many brothers.**

**Heres another candy bar! I ate half of it though. But you like them more than I do. I totally like the ice cream they bring better. Its really good. Do you have it that often? Whats your favorite flavor? I really like the strawberry because its almost the only time we get to taste strawberries anymore. Do you like strawberries? Theyre one of my favorite foods. But I totally like burgers and fries better.**

**Yep! I'm in a bomber now! Its not as awesome as flying in a mustang. I was rally looking forward to getting to be a fighter pilot… but the bombers awesome to! We get to go on more important missions this way! And don't worry about the safety of it. I AM in a fortress after all!**

**It depends on when your flying! Right now it gets cold because its usually pretty cold out. But it can get really hot to because we're up there with the sun. your scarf keeps me warm though. A lot of the guys are jealous!** **You're totally awesome! PRESERVES? LIKE JAM? PLEASE!**

**I know how a lot of it works! But I don't know everything about it yet. This plane is still new to me. and we're all trying out different stations in it still, but it's looking like I'm going to be a squadron leader and a pilot! Isn't that awesome! And I'm the youngest guy here to!**

**Don't get to old before I get back old man!**

**Your hero,**

**Airman Alfred F. Jones**

**PS: here is a carving of a Mustang that I made when I'm not training. Its hard to sleep at night so I made this for you. Also, there's a picture of me and the dudes I bunk with. Their names are Matt, David, and Steve. One of the guys on base has a camera and goes around taking pictures of everybody so as to send pictures back to his girl. He gave me this one. Im going to have another for you next letter.**

****A.F.J.** **


	4. 8 October, 1942

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 October, 1942

_8 October 1942_

_Alfred,_

_No, you are the only person I'm writing, well, I have a friend (read: enemy) in France I write to, he's a chef._

_Your handwriting is messy, but ledgible at least, despite all the spelling and grammatical errors. That would be splendid, do tell me if I can. Do they dance? Is there even a band, or gramaphones? I've discovered a song that I'm rather disappointed I didn't find before, it's funny...the Germans were rather fond of it until they found out about it's jewish origins...then it was promptly banned. Bei Mir Bist Du Schon is the name. Have you heard it? I should like to dance with you to it one day._

_Not the Egypt Museum, Jones, the British Museum. There's no such thing as the Egypt Museum in London. I don't imagine they had that many. All the mummys have been discovered rather recently as it were._

_We will, the Imperial War Museum too. Yes, he died. I'm sure we will see plenty of stories and pictures of you- Alfred...if you become General...then...you'd be gone longer..._

_To think, blue skies over England. That must be a sight._

_A loch, actually. Just pronounced like lock. It's Gaelic, the old language. The man you were speaking to is probably Scottish, or perhaps Irish, though I doubt it, considering those cowards are neutral. My eyes, hm? No, Angus lives in Scotland. Patrick lives in Ireland. I know I do, I have a sister as well._

_Another one? Thank you...and don't eat too much Ice Cream, you'll get fat. I've never had Ice Cream, though, I've seen it around, well I used to. Is it good? It's supposed to be terribly sweet, right? I love strawberries. Grandmum had a strawberry patch behind her cottage in the north. She would always make us pastries with them._

_A fortress in the bloody sky isn't THAT safe..._

_I'm glad you like it. Just tell me when that one is getting ratty, and I'll make you another. I'll be sure to enclose the preserves in a package._

_Does that mean you're in charge of everyone else's safety? A rather suitable role for you, I think...just be careful. I won't forgive you if you hurt yourself._

_I'm overlooking that old man comment for your safety._

_Your dear friend,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

_P.S. You look like you've gotten taller...and the plane is fun. I put it on my desk, the student's love it. I'll look forward to the new picture._

_**May flowers always line your path and sunshine light your day.**_

_**May songbirds serenade you every step along the way.**_

_**May a rainbow run beside you in a sky that's always blue.**_

_**And may happiness fill your heart each day your whole life through.**_

_**~Irish Blessing**_


	7. October 15, 1942

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 15, 1942

**October 15, 1942**

**Arthur,**

**Really? You know sombody from france? I dont really like france. Theyre all snobs and just want to grope you. I knew this one french dude once. He kept trying to grab me THERE and i totally didnt like it! Youre the only person i write to to.**

**I dont make spelling mistakes! And my grammar is awesome! I asked my commander today and he said that we cant have any visitors. That upset me because i really badly want to see you again. They have a gramaphone here, but we dont get to play our own records. Not that we have our own records anyways. But i got a new one the other day when i walked into the city near by to send off my last like to dance to that song with you. Is it a swing song? We'll totally dance to it when i get back!**

**O. we should go to that museum though. I want to see a mummy someday. Do you? I wonder what it would be like to be a mummy. Would you want to be mummyfied when you die? I dont want to think about you dieing though. But I think it would be cool to be turned into a mummy before being burried! But if i become general, I can still come see you. I dont think it would keep me away longer. I hope they'll let me come back to London before he end of the war. I think they ship us straight back to America and i dont know how soon id get to come back to see you afterwards. Id have to get a job and earn it still.**

**Really? Dude. You totally know a lot of stuff. Can you speak Gaelic? He said that he's Scottish. I guess me and him are going to be flying together alot. *something heavily scribbled out* Yep because they were a pretty *scribbled out* really green like your eyes. Where does your sister live? Your family is so scatterd dude! They live all over the place! I wonder if I have any brothers or sisters.**

**Icecream is awesome! And i wont get fat! I totally balance my meals! How have you not had icecream? Its like even better then burgers almost! But not totally. Im totally going to take you out to a soda fountain when i get back! You should totally come to America after the war! There's this awesome place in Brooklyn that i want to take you! I think youd like it! Really? I knew this older lady when i was a kid who lived near the orphanage. Id usualy go there after school and help her with her garden and shed give me things like berries and ice cream!**

**It IS safe! And awesome! I AM the pilot! So i keep us all safe!**

**Dude! Im keeping totally good care of it! Im not going to let it get ratty! Its totally one of my most prized possesions. *scratches out last sentence***

**Yep! I'm in charge of their saftey! You think so? Dont worry! I have to be careful in order to keep everybodyelse safe so I wont hurt myself!**

**The hero,**

**Airman Alfred F. Jones**

**PS. You think so? My uniform pants totally keep getting shorter on me! The captain got mad at me because of it!**

**PPS. Hey, Artie? How come you're always so worried about my saftey and stuff?**


	8. 26 October - November 1, 1942

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26 October - November 1, 1942

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special chapter, so it will contain three letters in it. To make sense of it, the final two crossed each other in the mail, so though the last may have been written at an earlier date than the second, it's in the order of how they were received.
> 
> I hope this explains it somewhat? If you have any questions, just shoot me a comment or message.

_26 October 1942_

_Alfred,_

_I'm terribly sorry I took a little longer to reply, I've been busy and have had much on my mind lately. I found it difficult to sit down and organize my thoughts enough to write...but regardless, I'm very happy to hear your doing well._

_That's really a pity, I would have liked to come and see you. Yes, it's kind of a swing song, you can easily dance to it._

_I've actually seen a few mummy's. They are peculiar things, all dry and shriveled up. I've learned how they are made too, it's a horribly interesting process, one that I don't think I would ever want any part of. They are rather ugly things, but at the same time, endlessly facinating._

_I can speak some Gaelic. Not as much as my brothers and sister though. My sister lives in Northern Ireland with her husband. I also have a cousin in Hong Kong. We aren't really a close knit family, I must admit. You don't know? I should like to imagine you do. You would make a fine older brother, I think._

_I think I would like America. The land of oppurtunity, as it were? Not at all ravaged by war. It must be so peaceful there...I wonder if it's anything like England...it must be right? Only bigger, such wide open spaces there. Where have you lived in America? What's your favorite place?_

_Stay safe,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

_P.S. Yes, I think you'll tower over me when you come home *scratched out* back. Shall I make you new trousers? *clearly teasing*_

_P.P.S I'M NOT! WELL I AM, BUT IT'S ONLY NATURAL THAT I WORRY! ...OH SHUT IT! *illegible*_

_**Angels can fly because they carry no burdens.** _

**...**

**November 1, 1942**

**Arthur,**

**It's totally fine! They've totally started pushing us harder in training so I havent had much time to write either! I was totally getting worried that you were getting bored of writing to me though and werent gonna send me another letter so i'm really glad that you did!**

**Awesome! I look forward to hearing the song!  
**

**You have? Ive never gotten the chance to see one but i really want to. Can you imagine all the history they make up? Or how old they are! Do they look human at all still? Or like aliens? Are all of the bones still in it? Don't they stick a rod or stick or somthing up their noses and mix around the brains and make them all run out?**

**THAT'S AWESOME! I can only speak American. Oh, I know a few words in German and Russian to. And some Italian. But those are only a couple words. You have a cousin in china to? Wow. There are alot of you! No, i dont know. Dad died when I was a little kid and I don't know if my mother is alive or not still. So they sent me to the orphanage! You think i would? I guess I kind of am. I used to take care of all of the younger kids there so i guess I sort of DO have a lot of little brothers and sisters!**

**Dude! You'd totally LOVE America! It's the best country ever! Not that I dont like England but America is totaly the best! It's realy beautiful, and the sky is almost always blue! I've really only been to New York. I joined the military on my 18th birthday and was going to do some traveling around the country when i got out or hopefully during it! My favorite place though is this little spot by the docks in Brooklyn. Id really like to take you there someday!**

**I'm totally always safe!**

**Airman Alfred F. Jones  
**

**PS. I totally already am taller than you!**

**PPS. What was that? I totally couldnt read your handwriting!**

****…** **

*Found by a certain visiting Frenchman and sent*  
*Crosses Alfred's November 1 letter in the mail*

_28 October 1942_

_Alfred F. Jones,_

_I don't intend to send this...I don't even know why I'm writing it. To clear my head, perhaps, I don't rightly know. It's absurd really, to care and worry so much for someone you hardly know, perhaps it's because I hardly know you that I care and worry. I care because I can't help but to do so, and I worry, because I'm scared I may not get the chance to know you. To find out more about you. Is that odd at all? Perhaps so._

_It's rather ridiculous really, you're technically aren't even at war now, only training, and I'm terrified I might not get another letter from you. That something may happen to you. I imagine I'll be a right mess when you actually do ship out to Germany. I say Germany, because I utterly refuse to acknowlodge the idea that you may go to the Pacific. That's too far. Too much could happen. My cousin tells me of all the atrocities that happen there...I wonder if it's as bad in europe._

_I've heard rumors. Things so terrible I cannot put them to paper..._

_I'm horribly scared for you, and I have as suspicion as to why...only...I don't want to admit it...would you speak to me if you knew?_

_You mention my eyes in your letters. But you know, I find your's much more beautiful. A blue, I've never seen before. I fancy that's the color of the sky, so far above the clouds. A blue that I only get glimpses of on those rare sunny days, those days remind me of you. I've met americans before. Charming blondes with sparkling blue eyes, like you...but only you have ever just embodied that American spirit I hear so much about. I think, if America were a person, it would be you. Likewise, if you were a country, you would be America._

_I find...I am terribly drawn to that american spirit. That drive to be so exceptional, that pride and that complete and utter freedom. And I feel it is something I will never have as my own, as much as I want it. There is something so new and fresh about you Americans, that something that I am so utterly attracted to, and you just personify that idea. That american way. Like it's all bottled up inside you, and I just want to take it and keep it. Not from you. Never from you. I just want it._

_It's strange, I don't feel torn between my love for America and my pride for England. Only, terribly confused, but at the same time content and scared that I may lose that vision I have of you. I don't want to lose that, but is it really mine to lose if I don't even have it?_

_Do you see how scattered my thoughts are?_

_I shall lock this letter in the drawer and forget about it. Maybe one day, years from now I'll find it again and laugh at how silly I was to think like this. But for now, I'm quickly growing to love you. More than any friend has a right to and I'm such a stupid fool I can't tell you._

_With foolish, unfounded love,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

_**"A mighty pain to love it is,** _

_**And 'tis a pain that pain to miss;** _

_**But of all pains, the greatest pain** _

_**It is to love, but love in vain."** _


	9. 3 December, 1942

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 December, 1942

_3 December 1942_   
_Alfred,_

_No, don't apologize. I understand you won't always have time to write back. What about when you get there? Could you tell me where you are then? Or could you tell me where you were? I would never get bored of your letters. I keep them all in a small box in my desk._

_That's...rather disturbing actually..._

_Common people? Well I don't know really...I'm sure there are. Oh no. No, you don't want to be mummified, Jones. Not at all. The results of the process are...hideous..._

_I'm sure it is so very different. Someone forgot about real estate in New York? That's all well and good Alfred, but...I don't know how to swim. A tea house? Really? Oh um, a tea house is an establishment that sell tea, and biscuits and other knik knacks as well as double as a cafe of sorts. And it have a garden? How utterly charming._

_My favorite place in London, well that's a rather difficult question to answer isn't it? There are so many places I like, but I think my favorite is my garden. You remember it don't you? The one with the roses?_

_How fitting. Independence Day._

_I'm terribly sorry about the messing handwriting in that last letter. I was a tad flustered when I wrote it._

_You'll end the war? All by yourself? I've tried those remedys, well, not the music one. I'll play music tonight and see if it helps. No. Far to brave to be plagued by nightmares aren't you? I hope you are getting good rest wherever you are..._

_I suppose you're right...only I wish you weren't as well. So that then you wouldn't be there...but here, and safe. I know. And I shall look forward to that dance, so don't you dare do something stupid._

_What was the other thing? I can't think if anything that would compare to flying. What freedom you must have..._

_No! No sideburns, love! You look perfectly fine without them!_

_Then they are fools. Those traits and those qualities are what make you the fine hero you are._

_Nevermind, you can disregard that. I wasn't of right mind when I wrote it..._

_By the way, how are your mates doing?_

_Oh belt it you bloody tosser! My hair is not going grey!_

_Arthur Kirkland_

_Congratulations on your promotion._

_P.S. Oh, I know that song...thank you._

_P.P.S Um nothing *scribbled* it's really nothing! Don't pay it any mind at all, I was rambling!_

_Also...you didn't send that photograph...did you forget?_

**_Missing someone gets easier every day because even though it's one day further from the last time you saw each other, it's one day closer to the next time you will._ **   
**_\- Author Unknown_ **


	10. December 15, 1942

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 15, 1942

**December 15, 1942**

**Arthur,  
**

**Sorry dude, they had to forward the letter to me so it took longer than usual for me to get it. I totally wish I could tell you but they said that we cant until after the war. Im glad you keep all of my letters though!  
**

**Why is it disturbing? Didnt you ever collects bugs and animals and rocks and nests and eggs and stuff when you were a kid? Or did you just sit around… I dont know… sewing or somthing all day?  
**

**Why not? We need sombody to be around trillions of years from now to show them what it was like! wouldn't it be awesome to be able to go back in time and see history? I wish I could do that. Maybe even change some stuff. Or not. I don't know.  
**

**Theres totally alot of abandond places in New York! Especialy warehouses. You can't swim? I'll totally teach you then! Don't worry, ill hold onto you and wont let you drown. I still don't get why you british dudes call cookies biscuits… its totally confusing. But if you want ill totally take you to the teahouse! I wonder if it has burgers… dude, I could totally kill for a burger and shake right now!  
**

**Of course I remember your garden! It was very nice, thank you for letting me come to your house for dinner that time! Your food was *something scrawled out* really good! You should cook for me again someday. that's my charge for being your hero! Dinner! I really like roses. They are my favorite flower. What is yours?  
**

**Yep! I totally love my birthday!**

**I totally will! I need to keep anybody else from dying! Listen to Vera Lyn's music… every time I hear well meet again I think of coming back from the war to you. But don't play the radio. If they have any war updates itll totally just upset you and keep you from sleeping and I want you to sleep because they say its bad for the body if you don't get enough sleep and that you'll die sooner because of that and I don't ant you to die sooner or later or ever. *last two words crossed out*  
**

**Dude, if it wasn't for the war…. I wouldn't have met you.**

*written in very tight, small letters and smeared a bit* **theonly thingbetterthan flyingwasbeing withyou**

**Aww, come on dude! I've already started growing the sideburns, just for you! And the long Uncle Sam beard!  
**

**So you think Im a hero?**

**Tell me what you meant, pleassse?  
**

**They're doing fine. They asked if you can make them svarves to but I told them no because you'll just make them for me and they arent awesome enough to get special things from you. And they sort of think…uhh..thatyourachick  
**

**Its going to go gray if you keep worrying! HA! You totally spelled a word wrong! Its GRAY not grey!**

**Your hero,**

**A1C Alfred F. Jones**

**THANKS!** *a drawing of what his new uniform patch looks like* **  
**

**PS. You can have it…**

**PPS. It totally hadnt been developed yet. But here it is!** *Sends a picture of himself in his uniform, cap crooked to match the charming grin on his face, dog tags and locket obviously hanging down outside of his shirt, eyes sparkling even from the photograph.*

**PPPS. Since you send me quotes I will send you quotes of things the dudes here say.**

_" **Jones! Did did you eat my portions again! You stupid fat American! I'm going to get you in your sleep!" I thought you would find that funny. that's the scotish dude I fly with. His name is Marcus. But I call him Lock*crossed out* Loch**_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh. I just went through and re-read this as I was posting it (I haven't read it in awhile) and I'm realizing how terribly written it is. *face/palms and hides face*


End file.
